To Love a Demon Side Story
by DeathFrost
Summary: Oneshots pretaining to "To Love a Demon". Rating is for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye, My Love

AN: This is a side story from "To Love a Demon" with InuTaisho/Izayoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Side Story – A Last Goodbye

Touga held Izayoi close in his arms. "I am sorry my love. If only I could remain here with you."

"Your place is not here with me, my love. Your sons need you." Izayoi pulled back to look into her lovers eyes.

"Your soul will be reincarnated when I leave this place, Izayoi. Are you sure you are ready to make that journey?" At Izayoi's nod, Touga turned to the Doorway behind him.

Izayoi smiled once more at her love. "Very soon you will meet a woman whose soul will remain with you, my love." Izayoi's whisper was lost on the wind as Touga stepped through the Doorway of the Netherworld.

As the Doorway swung slowly closed, Izayoi's soul faded to shimmering light. It was time to move on. For the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Blood Bond

AN: This doesn't qualify as a side story but is in relation to "To Love a Demon" for those that are confused about the blood bond. The aspects of the blood bond as viewed by a demonic scholar. It's three days late, and I most humbly apologize. I was finishing chapter 7 of "To Love…" and chapter 3 of "All's Fair…" Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

**To Love a Demon**

Side Story – The Blood Bond

The demons that are to be bonded do not have to be willing.

The blood bond combines the youki (demonic energy) of the two or more youkai (demons) wishing (or not) to be mated.

There must be two or more youkai witnesses present during the exchange of blood.

The witnesses use their own youki to will the bond into existence. They do so by using their youki to fuse the two (or more) energies into one energy that is shared by the mates.

The amount of youki that is given back to the mates is equivalent to the amount they contributed to the mating.

(Example: Mate A had 400 giga-watts of youki. Mate B had 50 giga-watts of youki. Mate A and Mate B blood bond. Mate A receives 400 giga-watts of merged power and Mate B receives 50 giga-watts of merged power. Like taking a ½ cup of blue coloring and mixing with a ¼ cup of red coloring. You get purple but when poured back into the cups, it's still the same amount.)

The sharing of blood can be accomplished in any way that blood is shared, though it is most usually by a cut and the hand or wrist.

The amount of blood shared must be more than a few drops but has no limit beyond such so long as death is not brought from blood loss.

Blood bonding causes a need between the mates for physical contact and ensures that the mates will be unable to be physically intimate with any other than their mate(s). The male becoming unable to obtain an erection and the female being unable to take a male into her body.

At the same time, mates will begin to crave intimacy with their bonded. By their will or not, ripening the bodies for the conception of offspring, ensuring the continuation of the species.

Females that are of a different breed from the male they bond are physically altered by the blood shared with the male(s) becoming a species that is neither breed but is capable of baring full-blooded offspring.

This process is usually painful as the body rearranges itself the meet the requirements necessary to bare full-blooded children.

The Females are protected from a majority of the pain by their youki, which heals their bodies nearly as quickly as the damage from the change occurs.

Humans, having no youki, are driven mad by the pain of the change. Most humans do not survive the damage done to their bodies as they are incapable of healing at an accelerated rate.

Human females that survive this process without becoming insane are then also incapable of properly supplying the full-blooded offspring with the youki necessary for the infants development.

This results in an incapability for the child's conscious mind to develop leaving the infant with only its most basic instincts for survival, often resulting in the full-blooded youkai child consuming its mother with still within the womb.

At the same time human males that survive the change become incapable of impregnating female youkai as their seed lacks the youki to impregnate a female demons egg.

A demon/miko demoness/monk mating has never been attempted though it is speculated that if no parties involved are destroyed by their counterparts' power, the result would be the equivalent of a demon/demon mating.

From the papers of Hoshiki, demonic scholar.


End file.
